mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
My Little Pony Przyjaźń to magia Wiki:Odznaczenia/Kandydatury
To strona przeznaczona na zgłaszanie kandydatur do odznaczeń oraz na niektóre głosowania. Kandydatury proszę należycie uzasadniać! Ma to ułatwić pracę Kapitule, która musi wiedzieć, za co konkretnie ma odznaczać. __TOC__ = Jak złożyć wniosek = # Zanim złożysz wniosek, zapoznaj się z regulaminem głosowania: Regulamin, oraz z listą odznaczeń: Lista. # Jeżeli już jesteś pewien/pewna, jakie odznaczenie i komu się należy, skopiuj poniższy wzór i uzupełnij odpowiednimi danymi. Pamiętaj o uzasadnieniu! Bez niego kandydatura automatycznie zostanie odrzucona. Nie zapomnij się podpisać używając ~~~~. NICK: NAZWA ODZNACZENIA UZASADNIENIE ~~~~ Dyskusja Głosowanie Przykład Vengir: Order Spike'a Nie oszukując się, to Vengir pierwszy zaczął pisać transkrypty i ten order się mu należy. Dyskusja Głosowanie = Kandydatury = Fretkoid: Order Rarity Widzę, że Fretkid dodała bardzo dużo obrazów. Co drugie zdjęcie jak klikam widzę dodane przez: Fretkoid, więc zasługuje na nagrodę. Księżniczka Celestia927 (dyskusja) 12:32, maj 8, 2013 (UTC)Pozwoliłam sobie poprawić literówkę i spacje.--Sudovia, czyli Jātawa (discusiōni) 12:44, maj 8, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja Wniosek moim zdaniem w 100% słuszny, zgadzam się również co do najwyższej klasy, jednak przypominam, aby w przyszłości jednak nieco ostrożniej wysuwać kandydatury od razu do Orderu.--Sudovia, czyli Jātawa (discusiōni) 12:44, maj 8, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie # Pimmeyvven Ruhtinas 01:02, maj 9, 2013 (UTC) # [[User:NCRGresiu|'Gresiu']] Banan 07:03, maj 9, 2013 (UTC) # Vengir (dyskusja) 14:42, maj 10, 2013 (UTC) # Skradacz (dyskusja) 21:12, maj 13, 2013 (UTC) Dirrii Medal Sweetie Belle Ach ta Di... Długo na wiki pracuje, i wciąż poprawia artykuły, aby były czytelne. Lena Dyskusja Przeszukałam jej wkład, znalazłam trochę poprawek literówek (przykład) i po zastanowieniu dałam głos na tak (głosuję, by kandydatura nie zimowała). Inna sprawa, że ostatnio na wiki jest coraz mniej literówek, no może poza Apllejack w "Impasie" i na szczęście nie ma z tym aż tak dużo roboty.--Sudovia, czyli Jātawa (discusiōni) 15:06, maj 12, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie # Pimmeyvven Ruhtinas 01:02, maj 9, 2013 (UTC) # [[User:NCRGresiu|'Gresiu']] Banan 07:03, maj 9, 2013 (UTC) # Fretkoid (dyskusja) 19:13, maj 9, 2013 (UTC) # Vengir (dyskusja) 14:48, maj 10, 2013 (UTC) # In dubio pro reo --Sudovia, czyli Jātawa (discusiōni) 15:06, maj 12, 2013 (UTC) # Skradacz (dyskusja) 21:13, maj 13, 2013 (UTC) Sand Hourglass: Medal Rarity Sandy przesłała na wiki ponad 500 plików z czego zdecydowana większość jest bardzo dobrej jakości, jedynie początkowo przesyłała miniaturki, lecz poprawiła to, co świadczy, że jest użytkowniczką nie tylko pracowitą, ale też z rozwijającym się potencjałem. Tworzy galerie w sposób uporządkowany, dodając pliki dobrej jakości i moim zdaniem zasługuje na odznaczenie Medalem Rarity.--Sudovia, czyli Jātawa (discusiōni) 15:16, maj 11, 2013 (UTC) Przekroczony limit fanartów na stronie użytkownika, obrazki dobrej jakości, ale miewają czasem beznadziejne nazwy. Za poparcie moich słów niech posłuży ta strona. Vengir (dyskusja) 16:41, maj 12, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie # Fretkoid (dyskusja) 15:43, maj 11, 2013 (UTC) # Pimmeyvven Ruhtinas 15:26, maj 12, 2013 (UTC) # Vengir (dyskusja) 16:41, maj 12, 2013 (UTC) # [[User:NCRGresiu|'Gresiu']] Banan 20:03, maj 12, 2013 (UTC) # Skradacz (dyskusja) 21:14, maj 13, 2013 (UTC) Pimmeyvven Ruhtinas: Krzyż Rainbow Dash Był mroźny dzień 30 I 2013 roku. Pewna początkująca użytkowniczka, najprawdopodobniej w celu nabicia odznaki, postanowiła dodać artykuły Peewee i Filomina do kategorii "Feniksy" (myślała, że skoro są "Gryfy", to "Feniksy" też powinny być, mniejsza z tym). Dokonała tego o godzinie 2:10. Pięć minut później ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, że jej edycja, niezgodna z drzewem kategorii, jest już wycofana. To Pimmeyvven Ruhtinas patrolował wiki nawet o tak późnej porze, stojąc na straży wiki gdy wszyscy inni spali i szybko interweniował w każdej próbie dodania głupiej edycji. Pimm to jeden z użytkowników niezwykle aktywnych w ściganiu wandali, trolli, dzieci neo i innych tego typu. Jego banhammer wielokrotnie był używany przeciw tym, którzy nie przyszli tu z dobrymi zamiarami. Zasługuje więc moim zdniem na odznaczenie RD wyższe niż medal, konkretnie zasługuje na krzyż.--Sudovia, czyli Jātawa (discusiōni) 11:35, maj 12, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie # Vengir (dyskusja) 16:56, maj 12, 2013 (UTC) # Fretkoid (dyskusja) 19:33, maj 12, 2013 (UTC) # [[User:NCRGresiu|'Gresiu']] Banan 20:03, maj 12, 2013 (UTC) Pimmeyvven Ruhtinas: Krzyż Fluttershy Pimm to jeden z dwóch użytkowników, który pomagał mi, kiedy zaczynałem pracę na wiki. Tłumaczył też dużo innym użytkownikom, a także nigdy nie jest niemiły. Uznałem, że zasługuje na krzyż, zamiast na medal, bo poprzeglądałem jego tablicę, a tam dużo osób pytało się go, jak się coś robi, a on spokojnie odpowiadał. Tyskie! (Wchodźcie) 11:51, maj 12, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie # Fretkoid (dyskusja) 19:34, maj 12, 2013 (UTC) # [[User:NCRGresiu|'Gresiu']] Banan 20:03, maj 12, 2013 (UTC) Fretkoid: Order Applejack Jedna z tych kandydatur, które już dawno powinny być zgłoszone. Chciałam tutaj napisać wielką przemowę na cześć nominowanej, ale doszłam do wniosku, że żadne słowa nie są w stanie opisać wielkiego wkładu Igi w tworzenie artykułów na wiki. Nie bez powodu zajmowała ona pierwsze miejsce w starym rankingu, więc uważam, że jej kandydatura do orderu jest w pełni uzasadniona.--Sudovia, czyli Jātawa (discusiōni) 20:46, maj 12, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie # Pimmeyvven Ruhtinas 20:57, maj 12, 2013 (UTC) # [[User:NCRGresiu|'Gresiu']] Banan 07:17, maj 13, 2013 (UTC) Artykuł na Medal: Impas No i się wydało, że autorce tego artykułu zależy na Artykule na Medal. Początkowo zamierzałam zgłosić "Konkurs pupili", który jest największym opisem pojedynczego odcinka na wiki, a nawet jest większy od opisów niektórych podwójnych (można to sprawdzić tutaj), ale nie podobał mi on się stylistycznie. Dlatego zgłaszam mój drugi "dwudziestotysięcznik" - "Impas", który jest na drugim miejscu wśród opisów pojedynczych odcinków, starałam się w nim opisać jak najdokładniej i najbarwniej jak potrafię fabułę odcinka i mam nadzieję, że mój blamaż z "Apllejack" pójdzie w niepamięć.--Sudovia, czyli Jātawa (discusiōni) 20:46, maj 12, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie # Pimmeyvven Ruhtinas 20:57, maj 12, 2013 (UTC) # [[User:NCRGresiu|'Gresiu']] Banan 07:17, maj 13, 2013 (UTC) # Fretkoid (dyskusja) 20:22, maj 13, 2013 (UTC)